1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of lumbar supports for automobile seats.
2. Related Art
There is a continuing need in the field of lumbar supports for seats in motor vehicles and other transportation vehicles for reducing the size of the package of components necessary to provide lumbar support, both in terms of overall volume and front to back depth of the lumbar support in a retracted position.
Car manufacturers have gradually reduced the size of the space allotted for lumbar support mechanisms in their motor vehicle seats. Normally the packaging space for lumbar support systems is around 90 mm. However, seat comfort devices such as heating and cooling mechanisms and massaging mechanisms are becoming more frequent and desirable in motor vehicle seating. As such, the space allotted for lumbar support devices has been decreased to allow for room for these other devices. In addition, manufacturers desire narrower, less bulky seats so as to increase the passenger area available to the occupants of the vehicles. Some manufacturers are requiring that the packaging space for lumbar support systems be as this as 30 mm. This presents significant difficulties to lumbar support manufacturers as lumber support systems are typically much thicker than 30 mm.
In addition, car manufacturers are also looking to provide lumbar support in second and third row seating. These seats often are designed to have a thinner overall construction because of the need to maximize cabin space for the passengers as well as cargo room for storage. As such, there is a continuing need in the art to develop thinner lumbar support mechanisms that provide lumbar support despite the narrowed space restrictions and the other comfort devices located within the seat.